Avisos y Votaciones
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: He aqui buena informacion para los que siguen mis fics !Por favor no me maten! !Juro que me apurare!


Avisos y votaciones:

Bueno por fin me decidí a hacer esto, ahora que se me ha acumulado mucho el trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Bueno quiero hacer unos cuantos anuncios con respecto a todos mis fics:

Primeramente tengo que decir que mi fic de D-gray man quedara pausado hasta que resuelva unos problemas con la trama, perdón pero no salgo del bloqueo.

Siguiente: Quiero decir que al final al ver que no cumplo mis promesas, lo cual a mi parecer es una grave ofensa, decidí que iré una a una con las historias cortas y no subir de otra hasta terminar una (a menos que mi inspiración de verdad me obligue a cambiar el orden), quedando el orden así:

1.- Amor ciego que es en la que tengo más inspiración

2.-La vida de una mascota

3.-De ricos y pobres

En cuanto a 15 años después y Sin miedo esas continuare subiendo de vez en cuando un capitulo ya que son largas.

Gomenasai pero he tenido que recurrir a esto, ha sido mucha la presión en la escuela y mi casa y simplemente no encuentro tiempo para escribir T-T ¡Pero primero dejo de comer a dejar de escribir!

Lo siguiente sería las nuevas ideas que se me han ocurrido; si ya sé que tengo suficiente trabajo pero no puedo evitar que se me ocurran. Esta comenzare a trazarlas una vez que termine mis proyectos antes mencionados; pero como soy una indecisa insufrible les dejo a ustedes el honor de elegir cual va ir primero.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Viendo el futuro?**

**Parejas: MXS, TXB*S, LiedXR, KXC**

**Fic corto (6 caps. Contando prologo y epilogo)**

**Trama:** Los chicos de Soul Eater están aburridos y por hacer algo se ponen a inspeccionar los libros de magia de Lied, en los cuales encontraran un hechizo para ver el futuro; lo que ven los deja sorprendidos por no decir felices sin embargo se les olvido leer una pequeña nota al pie de página del hechizo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Cupido 2.0**

**Parejas: MXS, TXB*S, LXR, KXC entre otras que solo se mencionan de pasada.**

**Fic corto (5 caps. Contando el prologo)**

**Trama: **Lied conduce un programa de radio en el Shibusen especializado en los asuntos del corazón y famoso por las hermosas canciones que se dedican los jóvenes. Cuando ciertas parejas empiezan a confesarse surge un problema que lo complicara todo pero la pelirroja encontrara una solución aunque le duela.

*/*/*/*/*/*

**Chocolate**

**Parejas: SXM, ligero TXB*S Y LXR, KXC como pareja principal.**

**No tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá.**

**Trama: **Basada en la película del mismo nombre (aunque pienso hacerle varias modificaciones); Lied es una extranjera que llega a un poblado muy conservador donde la Iglesia es la que más influye, con sus ideas opresivas y sus altos a los deseos de la gente. Más sin embargo su tienda de chocolates abre un espacio en el corazón de la gente del pueblo, demostrándoles que sus sentimientos no son tan malos… claro que no sin uno que otro problema.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Ahí está el amor**

**Pareja: KxC**

**Cinco capítulos (uno por cada canción)**

**Trama: **Serie de song fics de la miniserie animada de Theres he is! Kid es un pobre chico al que le han roto el corazón y Chrona una joven con un dulce sentimiento en su interior ¿Podrá este amor convencer a Kid? Y si lo logra ¿Podrán afrontar las trabas que la sociedad les pone?

*/*/*/*/*/*

**Amnesia**

**Parejas: Ligeros SXM, LXR, TXB*S y como pareja principal KXC**

**Tal vez sea un One-shot o tal vez lo divida en varios mini caps.**

**Trama: **Kid se despierta con una resaca de padre y señor nuestro sin recordar nada de la noche anterior a excepción de que iban a celebrar una fiesta. Más un buen elaborado rompecabezas de Lied dividido entre sus demás amigos le hará recordar hasta lo que no puede creer.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**¿Amor? ¡No es posible!**

**Pareja: KXC**

**One-shot o tal ves lo divida en varios caps.**

**Trama: **Death the Kid se ha dado cuenta de que Chrona Makenshi le gusta y mucho, y seguro que se lo diría pero hay un pequeño problemita…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Lo que quiero proteger**

**Pareja: KXC**

**Ni idea cuantos caps.**

**Trama: **Lied y Kid siempre han sido amigos desde niños hasta el punto de considerarse casi hermanos; cuando la pelirroja desaparece Kid no duda en ir a buscarla, sin embargo encuentra a su amiga con una pequeña bruja a la cual odia pero conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelve lo que más quiere proteger.

He aquí mis nueve asimétricas ideas, ustedes digan y en cuanto pueda comenzare a plasmar las que elijan; estas votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el 2 de noviembre así que tienen buen tiempo para decidir.

Por último doy un último aviso y es que en estos momentos tal vez no avance mucho con mis historias porque estoy trabajando en mi fic para Halloween y Día de Muertos que son mi festividades favoritas; así pues de no poder ver nada nos vemos el 31 de Octubre que será el día que subiré este pequeño fic-

See your later! Lidya fuera! ~


End file.
